


The Alarm

by ThisGuy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuy/pseuds/ThisGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during F.Z.Z.T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alarm

You hear the alarm go off. "What is that?"   
you ask looking towards May scared of the answer. "Someone is lowering the cargo hold ramp" 

As you look at ward. he leaves to see what's happening. You start to panic. going to check the security cam located in the lab you feel a wave of nausea hit hard she's not there. "OH MY GOD JEMMA!"

You try to follow, but AC stops you "Skye wait" he says calmly as ever. "No i have to save her!" you almost scream with tears running down your cheeks.   
"Skye if anyone can save her it ward. she'll be fine" "But" You start, but your cut off. "Skye there's nothing you can do"   
"Come sit" speaks May softly almost a whisper.

As you sit there quietly sobbing you feel as if you're going to be sick.   
Though it feels like hours, it only a few minutes before ward calls in and confirms that they are both okay and that Jemma is going to be fine. A rush of relief flows through you when you hear this.

==========================================================================

Awhile later you pace outside of Coulson's office. You want to be mad but then you see her, and all she says is "oh... hello skye" meekly.  
Your anger breaks and all you can do is run up and embrace her at first its awkward for her at least, but when she relaxes its amazing, just being in each others arms,  
you have no idea how long the hug lasts. But you both pull away when Grant says

"um... skye arn't you suppose to be training with May?"  
"Oh yeah" you say nervously. Looking at Simmons you see that she is blushing a light pink. At that you can't help but smile and you lean in and whisper "talk later" She turns bright red and nods. You turn and go to training.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first story ever and there was no beta. If you have any suggestions or hatred, send it my way thanks.


End file.
